


Stay Alive for Me

by Justaspnaddict



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh loves Tyler, Love, M/M, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Tyler hates his life, Upset Josh, Upset tyler, tyler loves josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaspnaddict/pseuds/Justaspnaddict
Summary: Tyler just wanted to be with JoshJosh had to make the hardest decision to let Tyler go.





	Stay Alive for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I've posted and isk I kind of like it I guess 
> 
> Let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Ty?"  
  
"Yeah?" he looked over at Josh  
  
"I love you" Tyler smiled  
  
"I love you too Josh, more than anything"  
  
Both of the boys were smiling at each other  
  
"Tyler?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Tyler didn't answer for a second  
  
"I'll be okay"  
  
"Is just you seem different"  
  
"I am"  
  
"How are you different?" Josh couldn't guess his answer  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"That's okay," Josh glanced back at Tyler "it's okay not to know"  
  
"Josh?" Tyler's voice was shaky "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I mean I'm fine, I- I'm fine" Josh put his mouth into a tight lipped smile.  
  
"Good" Tyler closed his eyes  
  
"I missed you Tyler" Josh whispered after a couple of minutes.  
  
"I missed you too, God I missed you" Tyler laughed lightly.  
  
"You look beautiful. Especially here with all of the stars." Josh intertwined his fingers with Tyler's.  
  
"What about you, you're beautiful, I like the yellow it's bright" he took his opposite hand and started to play with his hair.  
  
"Well thank you," Josh blushed "and do you really like it I wasn't sure if-" Tyler cut him off  
  
"I love it" Tyler started to run his hand through Josh's hair.  
  
"Good I was hoping you would" Josh brought Tyler's fingers to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.  
  
The boys layed in for a few minutes before Tyler broke the silence.  
  
"It was hard, with out having you, you know, with me." He fought tears.  
  
"I know trust me it hurts so much being away from you." Josh's eyes watered.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?" he responded waiting for the question to follow.  
  
"You know you're the only person I ever truly fell in love with? I never thought that it was possible. That I could possibly feel so much that my chest would seize up every time I saw or thought about you. I didn't know I could possibly hold that powerful of an emotion inside of me" Tyler had tears running down his face.  
  
"Tyler, you're amazing do you know that," Josh laughed also with tears running down his face "God you're amazing I'm utterly in love with you. That's whats going to make this so hard" Josh tried to wipe his eyes but the tears kept coming.  
  
"Josh, what's wrong?" Tyler sat up and looked down at Josh.  
  
"Tyler, I'm going to have to ask you something I never thought I would"  
  
Tyler could feel his chest beginning to get tight in anxiousness.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tyler you know I love you more then anything right?" Josh sniffled again.  
  
"Yeah of course" Tyler's brows creased in worry  
  
"OK then you're going to have to do this for me alright?" Josh smiled sadly up at Tyler.  
  
"Anything Josh, I swear" Tyler waited for Josh to compose him self enough I ask Tyler  
  
"Tyler, I love you and that's why you can't stay here." Josh squeezed his hand again.  
  
"What, but Josh I left so I could be here with you. I left everything behind you know how hard it's going to be to go back and have to face it on my own!" Tyler was yelling now Streams of tears rushing down his face  
  
"Tyler!"  
  
"No, I'm not going back, I-I can't" Tyler sobbed  
  
"You can and you will, Ty you have to keep fighting for me, you ahve to go change the world. You can't do that from here. You need to help people show them that it gets better" Josh was smiling contrary to the tears on his face.  
  
"But what if it doesn't? What if it doesn't get better?" Tyler still hadn't calmed down.  
  
"It will" Josh pulled Tyler's forehead to his own "go on its okay. You can fight your way out of this place."  
  
"Okay I will I promise just kiss me one last time" Tyler wiped the tears from his eyes "please?" Tyler pleaded  
  
"Of course" Josh said before pulling Tyler's lips to his own. He poured all of his passion in to the kiss trying to show that he would miss Tyler more than he knew.  
  
"Okay Tyler" Josh pulled back and glanced at Tyler's swollen red lips. "You have to go."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Josh held Tyler's hand until he could no longer feel any trace if Tyler left.  
  
As Josh sobbed Tyler woke up in the hospital bed with his family fathered around him. He glance down at his wrists to confirm it was real which the bandages confirmed.  
  
Tyler started to cry as he stared at the white ceiling the air entering his lungs feeling cold and foreign he cried. He cried and sobbed until his throat was raw and he could no longer do anything but dryly sob.  
  
His mother wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"It's okay Tyler, we're going to get you the help you need."  
  



End file.
